


First and Last

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had meant to tell Tony he was a virgin way before they reached this point. He'd just never gotten around to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt [ here. ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37543564t37543564)
> 
> I quite enjoyed writing this, except it seemed to take forever to get done. XP I am slow as balls at smut, I swear. It's so annoying too, but I got it done! Except it tried to take a filthy turn and then took a fluffy turn. I swear my muse just can't figure out what he wants. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ^o^

Clint should have told him. He _should have_ told him in the beginning. Before they were standing in their underwear, staring at each other in that awkward way that only happens when someone hasn't been completely honest in the relationship. His heart was pounding in his chest, echoing in his ears, drowning out everything until all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the words 'should have' repeated over and over like a mantra. It was roaring in his ears and left a foul taste in his mouth. It was too late now. Too late for should haves, too late for him to do anything but be honest.

But how was he supposed to tell the great Tony Stark, self professed playboy, that he was dating a virgin? He'd always just brushed off any questions Tony had asked with a joke or a snarked remark, quickly changing from the subject of sex onto something he was more comfortable with.

Sex had never been something that was openly remarked upon during his childhood. Many people thought that since he'd grown up in the circus, that he had a lot of experience in that department but the reality was that Clint had never actually made it past first base with anyone. His one and only experience in a relationship during his teen years had been brief and fleeting. Summer romances didn't last when you moved from town to town in a circus.

From the circus he'd moved straight into S.H.E.I.L.D. and, despite what so many people believed, there wasn't a whole lot of time to explore the realms of sexual experiences while out on a mission. He'd had encounters with many men and women alike during his work with S.H.E.I.L.D, but all of them had fled the room as soon as he'd admitted to being a virgin. Some had sneered the word back at him as if it left a bad taste in their mouths.

He'd considered the option of keeping it to himself and suffering through the experience, but that didn't seem right to him. Sex had always been something one was supposed to enjoy and Clint didn't think he would enjoy lying to his partner about something so imitate. He didn't like lying and he'd broken his cardinal rule in the one relationship he really didn't want to fuck up.

"Tony," Clint spoke up, "I have something I really need to tell you." He kept his arms by his sides, fingers twisting in the material of his boxer-briefs. His palms were sweaty, mouth dry, and he hadn't been this on edge since he'd had to retake his S.H.E.I.L.D. physical exams before he'd really been ready to after he'd broken his leg in almost four places. He'd never thought anything could be more nerve racking than free climbing a hundred foot rock wall with no harness and a leg that felt like it could give out at any moment. He'd been wrong.

He wanted this to go _right_ and he doubted that it could after so much dishonesty on his part.

"I don't really know what could be so important at a time like this unless you need to tell me you have some kind of bug that can get you pregnant," Tony joked as he took a step closer. Clint took a step back. Tony stopped, clearly sensing something wasn't quite right. For all the flack the guy got, he really was observant when he wanted to be. He watched Clint as he fidgeted. Clint didn't fidget unless something was terribly off.

"Clint..." His voice was gentle, almost soothing. Clint took faith in that tone, took a deep breath and let it all out at once.

"I'm a virgin and I really meant to tell you but every other time I've told anyone they've turned tail and ran and I really didn't want to ruin this with you but I haven't been completely honest with you and I'm sorry."

He watched Tony's face as the rushed admission sunk in and the look Clint found wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of disgust and disbelief, Clint found want and lust in Tony’s expression. He swallowed hard as Tony took a step forward and then another when Clint didn’t move back. His breath stuck in his throat when Tony stepped into his personal space and placed both hands on Clint’s shoulders.

Clint swallowed hard, stuck between feelings of lust and anxiety as Tony searched his gaze. His breathing was quickly becoming labored as Tony didn’t say anything and continued to look into his eyes. Tony had very lovely eyes, Clint would happily admit, but he was starting to scare the archer.

“Tony?” Clint asked, voice raspy. Of all the reactions, this had not been one he had been expecting.

“You’re really a virgin?” The words were husked in Tony’s suddenly deep voice and it made Clint shudder. He nodded slowly, a hot blush creeping down his neck and up to his ears.

“Fuck,” Tony whispered, eyes darkening and pupils dilating. The next thing Clint knew, arms were wrapped around his waist and he was tugged against Tony’s body. His startled gasp was swallowed up by Tony as the older man kissed him hard. Clint’s hands were on Tony’s shoulders, fingers digging into skin as he held on. Tony’s tongue delved into his mouth, sliding along his teeth and gums.

They had kissed many times before-it had been all Clint had allowed Tony so far- but none of their previous kisses had been quite like this. Tony ate at his mouth as he slid his hands down Clint’s back to cup his ass. He broke away from the kiss to gasp but Tony didn’t give him more than a few seconds reprieve.

Clint breathed hard through his nose and stumbled along with Tony as he walked them backwards. Tony pulled back from the kiss finally and the look Clint found in his eyes was predatory. The spike of lust it sent through him made him groan and dig his fingers into Tony’s shoulders.

“You’ve never had anyone?” Tony asked as he did his best to lift Clint off his feet and nuzzle at his neck. Clint sucked in a sharp breath as teeth grazed his earlobe and shook his head in response. The sound that followed the omission sent a shock of pleasure through Clint’s body. The noise had been primal and nearly animalistic. He hadn’t even know a human could make that kind of noise but it drew a whimper up from deep in his chest.

“On the bed.” Clint really wasn’t one to ever follow orders without some smart ass remark, but the hungry look in Tony’s eyes had him almost scrambling to compile. He’d never imagined in his wildest dreams that anyone would react like this to finding out he was a virgin. Everyone elses’ sneers were all he could ever imagine when he thought of telling Tony, but there wasn’t a sneer in sight.

Clint had just flopped back against the pillows when Tony was leaning over him and kissing him hard. A moan bubbled up inside him and slipped from his mouth to Tony’s as the engineer's tongue stroked against his own. He twisted fingers in the sheets as Tony’s hands skimmed down his sides.

“Is that why you shoved me off you and blushed like a schoolgirl anytime I tired to go to second base?” Tony whispered as he pulled back from the kiss to skim his lips across Clint’s cheek. Clint could feel the very blush Tony was speaking of creeping up his neck at the question.

“Fuck you,” he muttered in response. Clint didn’t consider himself a shy guy and yet he couldn't help but be embarrassed about his lack of experience in the bedroom. And considering the only experience he had was when he was barely sixteen, he didn’t think anyone should actually blame him for that.

Tony’s chuckle vibrated through him as lips pressed against his collarbone. Fingers slipped under the waistband of his underwear and Clint froze, a gasp stuck in his throat. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared up at the ceiling with wide blue eyes. Then the fingers were gone just as quickly as they had appeared and Tony was kissing him again.

“I think it’s cute,” Tony told him. Clint really did have a good retort. Really, he did, but he couldn’t quite catch the breath to speak as fingers traced the outline of his cock through his underwear. Warm kisses dragged against his throat and teeth scraped against his collarbone.

“Not cute,” he finally managed to gasp out as Tony pulled back from his body to look down at him. Clint blinked up at Tony, pupils blown wide with lust. Tony grinned down at him and Clint felt like he was about to be a shark’s next meal.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you,” Tony muttered as he licked a hot stripe across Clint’s chest from one nipple to the next. Clint arched up into the touch, a shocked and stuttered gasp on his lips.

“Then don’t,” Clint replied, his cock hard and dripping against the cotton of his underwear. He was gaining confidence with every passing second and the way Tony was looking at him was definitely a big boost.

The growl that rumbled through Tony’s chest at his words sent shudders down Clint’s spine. His underwear was suddenly gone and he couldn’t stop the small squeak that escaped him at the sudden change. He resisted the urge to cover himself up but Tony didn’t miss the way his whole body tensed up. Kisses trailed up his neck until warm lips covered his own in a slow glide.

“I’ll take care of you,” Tony whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Clint’s cock. His shocked breath became a gasp as Tony stroked him from root to tip. The calluses on Tony's fingers dragged against sensitive skin, thumb sliding over the tip and smearing precum down his length. It was so very different than what his own hand felt like that Clint's hips came up off the bed as a gruntal moan was dragged from his chest.

Tony's hands were bigger, covering more of his cock then Clint's own hand could. His fingers were long and thin, but strong. They tightened around his cock as Clint writhed under him and he was suddenly so much more sensitive than he could ever remember being. His orgasm was quickly building inside of him, taking his breath away in gasps and moans. There was no way he could be coming so quickly, he wasn't seventeen anymore, but there it was; his balls drawing up tight as his cock pulsed in Tony's grip and pleasure curled low in his belly.

All he managed was a gurgling sound and a tight grip on Tony's arm, but Tony seemed you get the message. He pulled away, leaving Clint breathless, and more than a little embarrassed, on the sheets as he rummaged in his bed side table.

Clint stared up at the ceiling as he concentrated on getting his breathing and pleasure back under control. Never in his life had he came so close to the edge of orgasm so quickly. He couldn't believe himself. Worry that Tony was disappointed in his sudden lack of stamina was creeping in when Tony kissed him hotly and blew any coherent thought away.

Clint whimpered into the kiss, twisting fingers in Tony's hair as fingers traced patterns around his nipples. The small touches sent shivers down Clint's spine. He'd only touched his nipples during his jack off sessions a few times and hadn't found much pleasure in the act. But now, as Tony broke the kiss to suck hard at one perked nub, Clint imagined he could now come from just that. Apparently Tony's reaction to his omission wasn’t the only surprise of the night.

Fingers traced across his stomach and lower, by passing Clint’s cock to slide over the sensitive inside of his thigh. Shivers creeped up his spine at the gentle, almost not there touch and his breathing quickly stuttered to a stop as Tony’s fingers barely dipped in between his cheeks. Hot lips dragged up over his collarbone to his ear so each breath fanned the small hairs by Clint’s ear.

“You sure about all this?” Tony’s tone was deep with lust and Clint could feel the hard line of his cock pressing against his hip, but despite that, he could hear just how much Tony cared in his voice. He trusted him inexplicably and he wanted this.

“Yes,” he whispered back as his hands found their way into Tony’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He put the words and feelings he couldn’t quite express into the kiss and Tony seemed to get the message. Nimble fingers danced across the sensitive skin of his entrance and then were gone. Clint whined softly, wanting to know what it would feel like for Tony’s fingers to slide inside him and stroke across his walls. He’d only ever experimented with ana a few times in his life, never anything more than a finger, and each of those times it had been just this side of painful. But Clint didn’t want to stop even as his heart hammered in his chest while Tony’s fingers returned, now slick and cold with lube.

Clint’s small sound of distress wasn’t supposed to even leave his throat as Tony pressed one finger slowly inside him but it slipped out before he could hold it back. Tony nuzzled against the skin of his neck as he paused and shushed his partner gently. Clint’s fingers dug into the skin of Tony’s shoulders and the muscles of his thighs trembled.

“Shhh,” Tony comforted him as he kissed across Clint’s throat and up to his cheek. “Gonna go slow, beautiful. Relax for me, breath. Going to do everything I can not to hurt you.” Clint swallowed and nodded. Tony wouldn’t hurt him if he could help it and he knew there was a certain amount of pain to this, but he trusted Tony to make it good, to make his nerves sing with pleasure.

“Slow,” Clint repeated, voice barely above a whisper, all his earlier confidence gone in the face of the new sensation of Tony’s finger inside him, and Tony nodded. Clint couldn’t help but tense up as Tony pulled his finger out slightly and pushed it back in just as slow.

“Gotta open you up,” Tony told him and the words made Clint moan. “God, I can’t believe I’m the first person to get to touch you like this, see you like this.” The words were hot against Clint’s cheek as Tony worked his finger in and out of him nice and slow. The feeling was odd-different than what his own fingers had felt like- but it didn’t hurt like it had every other time. Clint had to remind himself to breath- relax- and soon he was moaning as Tony’s finger slid against his walls.

“You ever touch yourself like this before, gorgeous?” Tony lick a hot stripe from Clint’s collarbone and up his neck as he twisted his finger a little inside Clint. Clint gasped, hips coming up off the bed to push against Tony’s hand. One finger was quickly becoming not enough; Clint wanting more of the sensations Tony was giving him as he pushed inside him.

“Yeah.” It was barely above a whisper, but Clint knew Tony had heard him because he moaned against Clint’s chest, cock pulsing against the archer’s thigh. “Didn’t like it. Wasn’t like this.” The sound his words dragged out of Tony scared him even as it sent a spike of lust through his veins.

Tony’s finger slid to a halt inside him and Clint whined in protest. Then Tony was above him, eyes bright and pupils blow wide with lust. He panted above Clint for a moment and then Tony was kissing him hard; tongue and teeth eating at his mouth, leaving Clint little time to kiss him in return.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned as he pulled away from the exchange to pepper kisses and bites across Clint’s shoulders and neck. “How do you expect me to go slow and gentle when you say things like that? God, Clint.” Tony didn’t give him and time to reply as he kissed him again, sliding his finger free of Clint’s body so he could slowly push two in. Clint gasped into Tony’s mouth, eyes rolling back in his head at the slight burn and stretch of it.

“Relax,” Tony told him again as he dragged the pads of his fingers against Clint’s walls. Clint belated realized he had tensed at the new stretch, curling himself around Tony’s head and shoulders as he clenched tightly around the fingers moving with slow but deliberate thrusts inside him.

“Sorry.” The word was murmured against the crown of Tony’s head as the archer slowly relaxed his body and fell back against the sheets and pillows. Lips were instantly against his own as Tony’s fingers pressed up inside him, pressing firmly against a spot inside him that had Clint gasping against his mouth and arching his hips up off the bed. His cock jerked between their bellies, dribbling pre cum down his length.

“No need to be sorry.” Tony’s voice had dropped another few octaves and Clint couldn’t help the shudder that wreck his body at the sound. “You’re beautiful, perfect.” Lips dragged against Clint’s neck and shoulders, teeth scraping every few inches so he whimpered at the slight pain. Tony leaned up off of him and Clint couldn’t hold back a small whine at the lose of the other man’s skin against his, his warmth, but then he felt more lube dribbling against his skin and Tony’s fingers twisted a little inside him, dragging a ragged sound from deep in Clint’s chest.

“God, you’re so sensitive, “ Tony whispered and Clint dug his fingers into the other man’s biceps, feeling no give under his fingers. Tony was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for, Clint had come to realize the longer he’d lived in the tower. Muscles flexed under his fingers as Tony set an easy pace and Clint whined, cock dripping against his belly.

“You’re surprised?” Clint managed to gasp out, hips stuttering up against Tony’s hand when fingers rubbed insistently against his prostate.

“No,” Tony answered as he made sure to drag his knuckles against the rim of Clint’s entrance as he pulled his finger out and pushed them back in. “I like telling my partners how the feel, inside and out. Not a fan of dirty talk, Clint?” And Clint honestly didn’t know, so he said as much. The look he got in return was positively wicked. Tony’s fingers thrust suddenly hard against his body and Clint gasped, pleasure pulsing through his blood. Oh yeah, that was so much better than those gentle strokes Tony had been using earlier. He definitely wanted more of that.

“Fuck.” The word was strained, as if it had been bodily dragged from deep in Clint’s chest. “Do that again.” And he was instantly rewarded for the comment as Tony did it again, dragging another pleasure filled sound from Clint.

“You have no fucking clue what you’re doing to me,” Tony growled, and Clint wanted to answer that no, he really didn't, but that Tony’s tone and expression was a good indicator, except the words stuck in his throat as a third finger joined the other two. There was more pain this time and it stole his breath. Despite Tony’s words and the tone he’d said them in, the initial thrust was as slow as the first had been. Clint whined, body tensing and he had to remind himself to relax and breath, let his body adjust and convince his muscles that there wasn’t really any need to be strung so tightly.

Tony murmured to him as Clint took a few deep breaths, fingers dragging across his walls hotly and pressing against that sweet spot inside him. It took a lot less this time to relax himself as the fingers of Tony’s other hand danced across his chest and down his belly to wrap around his aching erection. Clint’s whole body arched up off the bed at the touch and he really didn’t know how he’d not seen it coming. His only excuse that Tony’s fingers were currently doing amazing things inside him and he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to much else.

“I can’t wait to feel you around my cock,” Tony husked against Clint’s collarbone, tongue tracing patterns as his hand stroked up and down Clint’s cock in a counter rhythm to the thrust of his fingers. “Be the first one to stretch you, fill you up and feel you clench hot and tight around me.” Clint whined as Tony’s words sent a shudder through him and his cock dribbled pre cum across Tony’s fingers.

Pleasure curled tight inside him, the muscles of his stomach clenching tight as his thighs trembled. He felt as if he was being bombarded with sensation, unable to keep up with the press of Tony's fingers inside him, the tightness of his hand around Clint’s cock and the pain of teeth nipping at his nipples all at once. It was too much, so much more than he’d ever really imagined and then he was coming with a stuttering cry, body folding in half around Tony’s as his balls drew up tight against his body and seed splattered across his stomach and chest.

Tony worked him though it, fingers twisting inside him as a nimble hand worked over his cock. Clint could hear whispered endearments, Tony telling him how amazing he was, how he couldn't believe he was the only person to see Clint like this, and Clint was sure that somewhere in the engineer's rambling he’d heard Tony say he wanted to be the last person to see him like that, but it all sounded so far away that Clint couldn’t be sure.

He felt boneless, muscles lax as he fell back on the bed. His breathing came in soft pants, eyes shut as he slowly came back to himself. He’d never come that hard before and he put it down to the fact that he’d never actually done anything more than wrap a hand around his cock. And maybe, just maybe, he thought Tony was just that good. Except he’d never actually tell Tony that. The man had a big enough ego as it was, Clint was so not about to add to that.

The feeling of Tony’s finger still moving inside him was hazy but when fingers clenched around his cock, he whimpered and clumsily shoved at Tony’s shoulder with a pained whine. That was too much, too many nerve endings screaming in pleasure/pain. The hand around his cock was gone almost instantly and of course Tony was well versed in bedroom speak that didn't actually involve talking. Tony leaned over him to catch his lips in a slow but greedy kiss and Clint kissed him back as much as he really could, body still rocking with tiny pleasured aftershocks.

Then Tony’s fingers were sliding out of him, dragging against slick and stretched muscles. He whined at the lose, feeling suddenly empty. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined his first time would be like this, nor had he imagined that it would be with Tony Stark of all people. But this was good, it was going good despite the fact that he’d fucked it up and not told Tony when he should have. Not that Tony seemed to care, in fact Clint was sure that the fact that he was a virgin had only made Tony that much more turned on.

“You ready for the main event?” Tony asked and though Clint knew what Tony was talking about, it was hard for him to imagine something better than what they had just done. He nodded when he couldn’t work his mouth enough to get the words out and Tony looked quite proud of himself about the whole situation when Clint blinked his eye open to look up at him.

Clint already felt so wrung out, but the thought of Tony pushing inside of him, hot and alive with want and need, made his cock jerk half heartedly against his stomach. He had no idea if he could get hard again, had only ever barely managed a second orgasm on the best of jack off sessions, except the thought of feeling the cock that had been pressed hot and heavy against his thigh this whole time stretching him wide made Clint seriously think he might manage it tonight.

One hand wrapped around his inner thigh, callouses rubbing against his skin as Tony pressed his legs further apart and another hand gripped Clint by the hip, shifting him around until Tony had him where he apparently wanted him. And Clint’s mind told him that was what the called manhandling and that he seemed to quite enjoy it but the sound of the lube being opened drew his attention. He knew what Tony was doing it, could see his arm working as he dragged a lubed hand across his cock with a groan. The sight and sound sent a shiver down Clint’s spine, but he still couldn’t muster enough energy to do much more.

Then Tony was gripping him with a hand on his ass and a hand on his hip, shifting Clint down the bed and nearly into Tony’s lap. A thumb rubbed a soothing circle against the dip of his hip, but he still tensed when the head of Tony’s cock pressed against his slicked hole. He whined as he scrambled for something to hold onto as Tony pressed slowly inside.

“Breath, Clint,” Tony told him and his voice was strained with effort. He paused with a sharp moan as the head pushed past resisting muscles. One of Clint’s hands found its way to grip one of Tony’s wrists while the other twisted in the sheets by his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his body to relax in increments. It didn’t hurt as bad as he had thought it would, Tony had made damn sure to stretch him liberally and Clint could feel excess lube dribbling down the inside of his thigh, but it still burned and strung.

Tony took his time, working his cock slowly further into Clint’s body as he whispered encouragement and rubbed soothing circles against his skin. Clint whined as each inch stretched his body and dragged Tony’s cock against his slick walls. It was slow and gentle and not at all what Clint would have expected, but he was glad. His pain threshold was pretty high but he wasn’t exactly attracted to the thought of trying said threshold at a time like this.

When Tony finally bottomed out, Clint’s ass fully in his lap and his balls pressing against the curve of Clint’s backside, Tony leaned over him to catch his lips in a burning kiss. Fingers dug into sensitive skin, making Clint writhe at the feeling. The action shifted Tony’s cock inside him and pulled a soft sound of pleasure from him.

“Look at you,” Tony murmured against his neck, “Laid out under me like this, boneless because I made you come so hard.” Clint whined at the words, embarrassment making his face flare hotly with a blush. Tony nipped at his skin, licking a line from shoulder to ear as he slowly slid out of Clint’s body until just the tip remained inside.

“I’m going to make you come so many different ways,” Tony promised him as he thrust back inside Clint just as slowly as he had pulled out. “Show you so many different ways to make you feel good, baby.” And Clint believed him, wanted Tony to do whatever he wanted to him. He could only imagine the things he’d tried in all his sexual exploits, but in that moment all Clint wanted was more.

He was coming back to himself with each easy push of Tony’s hips, pleasure pulsing down his spin to pool low in his stomach as his cock twitched and took a renewed interest in the proceedings. Clint groaned as Tony’s cock slid across his prostate, fingers digging into the thin skin of Tony’s wrist hard enough to bruise.

“Fucking hell, move faster,” Clint huffed out, pushing his hips up to meet Tony’s forward thrust. A sudden gasp of air against his ear sent shivers down his spine and then Tony sat up on his knees, the new position pushing his cock further into Clint’s body.

Tony grinned down at him, though it was more a baring of his teeth, and shifted Clint. One leg was thrown over Tony’s shoulder and he pushed the other up and out, forcing Clint’s legs further apart. The new angle brought a startled gasp to Clint’s lip as Tony gave him exactly what he asked for.

“Whatever you want, princess.” Clint’s ‘fuck you, Stark’ died on his lips as Tony set a fast pace. Finger scrambled to grip at Tony’s biceps, holding on as his body rocked against the mattress with each thrust. His cock pulsed and leaked against his stomach and he could already feel another orgasam building. Each breath was more of a gasp as Tony angled his thrusts so they pressed against Clint’s prostate each time.

He fumbled to get a hand around his cock, each thrust jarring his body so he couldn't quite get it. Then Tony’s hand was around his erection, stroking him in time with each undulation of his hips, and Clint came with a groan, thighs trembling with the force of it.  

He heard Tony curse above him and all he could do was whine as he pulled out completely. He blinked open hazy eyes so he could watch as Tony came, splattering Clint’s stomach and chest with his come, mixing it with Clint’s own mess.

Tony collapsed beside him, one arm across his upper chest as he pulled Clint closer to pressed kisses across his shoulder and neck. Clint murmured in response and turned so he was facing the older man. He leaned into kiss Tony, but he overshot and ended up pressing his lips against the pillow instead. Tony chuckled as Clint frowned hard, re aimed, and caught Tony’s lips with his own.

“Perfect aim my ass,” Tony muttered as he kissed Clint back softly.

“Shut up, Stark,” Clint retorted. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. Warm hands traced across his back and carded through his hair.

“So, how was your first time?” Tony asked as he leaned back to take in Clint’s still slack face. The archer smiled crookedly at him, his body still not completely under his control.

“Ask me in the morning,” he replied with a yawn. He went to stretch and then grimaced as the motion pulled at the quickly drying mess on his skin. He frowned down at himself and pulled a far.

“Bath first,” Clint said, making as if to move off the bed when firm hands pressed him back down.

“Stay,” Tony told him firmly. “Let me do it.” Clint huffed but allowed himself to relax back against the sheets. He wasn’t averse to having someone take care of him, but he was a little surprised that Tony was so willing to do it. They had all misjudged him, Clint had come to realize, and suddenly felt like an asshole for not seeing under Tony’s well designed mask until now.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t know, in theory. He’d been dating Tony for sometime now, but the knowledge that they had all been so glaringly wrong about him was like a slap in the face. Especially as Tony returned with a damp wash rag and proceeded to wipe their mess of his body.

“It can’t always be this messy,” Clint grumbled as he lifted his chin so Tony would wipe away the come that had managed to splatter across his neck. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or Tony’s and he really didn’t care.

“It would have been a whole lot messier if I had come inside you.” Tony laughed as Clint’s cheek went bright red and he stared at him with wide eyes. “Next time,” Tony promised him as he tossed the rag across the room in the general direction of the bathroom.

“There’s a next time?” Clint asked as he yawned again. He burrowed close to Tony as the sheets were pulled up over their shoulders.

“You really don’t think I’m going to let you get away now that I have all of you, do you Katniss?” Tony asked, tone a mix of teasing and seriousness. Clint was tempted to gripe about the nickname, but he couldn’t manage that much energy.

“You plan to be my first and my last?” Clint finally murmured after what felt like long minutes.

“I’m a possessive bastard. I told you that coming into this. There is no way I’m going to let someone else see you like that. Unless of course if you wanted a threesome or something then we might be able to figure something out.” Clint really didn’t want to think about something like that. He’d only just made it past the first marker. Threesomes were somewhere far, far down the line.

“Don’t worry, Tony. I don’t think I could share you either.” And yeah, he could admit that he was possessive, too. Maybe not to the same degree that Tony was, but he didn’t like the thought of someone else having Tony like he had just had him. CLint knew that rationally, that was a ridiculous thought, that Tony had been with more people that he wanted to think about, but his mind didn't care in the slightest. If he was Tony’s now, then by dammit Tony was his, too.

There was no argument to his words, so Clint took it as a good thing. The last thing he remembered was Tony running his fingers through his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Clint woke to the smell of fresh pancakes and orange juice. He yawned and stretched only to groan in pain and curl in on himself. His whole back hurt all the way down to his ass. Hands were instantly in his hair and smoothing down his back, the of Tony shushing him loud in his ear.

“I knew I was too rough,” Tony muttered and Clint would hear the guilt in his voice. “Here, sit up. I have some advil for you.” Clint grumbled as he was shifted on the bed into a sitting position. The movement pulled at sore muscles and sent small sparks of pain through his body. He belatedly realized he was now propped up against Tony’s chest, the arc reactor a soft hum against his skin, as two blue pills were pressed against his lips followed by a glass of water.

“I can do it myself,” Clint told Tony as he tugged the glass of water from his hands. Clint could feel the look Tony was giving him as he downed half the glass, that amused, one eyebrow raised, smirk across his lips face that Clint loved and hated.

“Good morning to you, too,” Tony said with a chuckle, hands rubbing up and down Clint’s thighs. He could feel fabric framing the outside of his legs and pressing against his ass. Tony had took the time to dress, it seemed. He’d also taken the time to fix breakfast, Clint finally noted as he looked down beside them.

There was a sleek tray sitting near the middle of the bed and it was laden with food. Toast, pancakes, oatmeal, fruit, scrambled eggs and even an omelet cluttered the tray. Clint raised and eyebrow and turned to look at Tony.

“You dying again?” Clint asked teasingly and Tony rolled his eyes.

“When are you guys going to let that go?! It was one time! Sometimes I just want an omelet, dammit!” Clint laughed and leaned back to press a soft kiss to the underside of Tony’s chin.

“Thank you,” he said simply. The words brought a softness to Tony’s eyes that Clint had never seen before. Before Clint could speak again, Tony was hugging him close and kissing him. Clint relaxed into it, loving how Tony’s lips felt against his own.

“You aren’t regretting it?” Tony asked when he pulled back and Clint’s eye brows furrowed. There was something haunted in Tony’s eyes and he wanted to address it, find whoever had put that look there, but now wasn’t the time.

“All I’m regretting right now is letting you between me and the food,” Clint teased as he reached over for the tray. Tony’s hands swatted his away and Clint huffed in annoyance but let Tony move the tray over their laps.

“Closet romantic,” Clint muttered but his tone was fond.

“I’m not in the closet about anything, thank you very much,” Tony snapped right back, eyes sparkling with humor. “I just choose not to show it often and it’s not like I have many people to actually be romantic with.” Clint could hear the soft note of self loathing in Tony’s voice and made a vow that he was going to erase that from Tony’s voice if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
